


Restoring the Force

by Ysabetwordsmith



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Jedi, Sith, The Force, balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Jedi nor Sith can command the full power of the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restoring the Force

Logic without emotion   
is hobbled, robbed of its volition,  
a ship becalmed by its own insistence.

Emotion without logic   
is blinded, bereft of its guiding star,  
adrift beyond reach of rudder or wheel.

The light side of the Force  
is calm and control,  
passivity and denial.

The dark side of the Force  
is power and passion,  
wrath and chaos.

There is no wholeness  
in following half the path;  
every tightrope requires two anchors.

There can be no yin without yang,  
no yang without yin.  
All the balance in the world lies between them.

The Jedi and the Sith   
fight because they have forgotten  
they are One.

Only when one mind  
wields the twin swords of logic and emotion  
will the true power of the Force be restored.


End file.
